Various systems are used for processing dirt and/or debris mixtures, which may include rocks, concrete pieces, stumps, stones, discarded hardware, and other types of dirt and/or debris. That processing may include feeding and screening the dirt and/or debris mixtures into multiple piles. For example, one pile may contain essentially soil, and other piles may contain material of different sizes with at least some of those piles having commercial value as a recycled product. Examples of systems for processing dirt and/or debris mixtures are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,608 and U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 10/971,355 and 11/053,729. The entire disclosures of that patent and those applications are herein incorporated by reference for all purposes.
Some debris mixtures may contain material of large sizes, such as large pieces of concrete, that need to be broken and/or crushed to have commercial value as a recycled product and/or for further processing. Various equipment may be used that breaks and/or crushes the material, usually while the material is on the ground. That broken and/or crushed material may then be fed into the processing system. Alternatively, a system may integrate the breaking and/or crushing of material with other processing equipment.